


Rest, Recovery, and Cuddles

by killerweasel



Series: Rest & Recovery [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub takes care of a recovering Gabriel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Rest & Recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Rest, Recovery, and Cuddles

Title: Rest, Recovery, and Cuddles  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beelzebub takes care of a recovering Gabriel.

Beelzebub sat up when she saw Gabriel’s fingers twitch. It was the first sign of movement in a week and she waited to see if it happened again. The second twitch was followed by a groan. She moved to the edge of the bed, sitting down where he’d be able to see her. “Try not to move too much. You’re zzztill recovering from your injuries.”  
  
“Beelz?” His eyes fluttered open. “Where am I? Everything hurts.” He sucked in a breath. “Belphegor!”  
  
“He’zzz very dead. I finished him off with some Holy Water. You’re safe now.” She took his hand in her own, dropping a kiss on his knuckles. “We’re at the Traitors’ cottage. I didn’t know who to trust and zzzince they’re technically neutral, I brought you here.”  
  
“They’re helping us? After everything we did?”  
  
“Not only that, but we can stay as long as we need to.” She shook her head. “You were a mess when I finally found you. Your wings had the most damage. Aziraphale cleansed them with Holy Water to counter what Belphegor did with Hellfire.”  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes to check on his wings. They had healed enough the feathers were just starting to come back. “The last thing I remember is Belphegor laughing while I screamed as my wings burned.”  
  
“It’zzz my fault.”  
  
“No, it isn’t. He probably would have tortured some other angel for shits and giggles if he hadn’t decided on me. Hurting you was just a bonus.” He tugged her closer. “I’m okay. You’re okay. That’s what matters. I know you aren’t big on cuddling, but I’d really like you to hold me while I go back to sleep.”  
  
Beelzebub made a face. “Fine.” She sprawled herself onto the bed next to him, throwing an arm around his back. “Better?”  
  
“Perfect.”


End file.
